Not Everything is Okay
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Paige regrets saying and doing what she did. But will things be okay? Will people forgive each other and move on? Is moving on even possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Scorpion or the characters.

* * *

Paige got to her apartment, tired from the day she just had. It wasn't tiring as in running all day because of a case. It was tiring because it was all day sitting on her desk doing paperwork _**All. Day. Long.**_

She missed Scorpion because it wasn't always like that, they would have other things to do and more cases. In Team Centipede, they usually sat back in their chairs doing some new invention. Paige didn't know what they were doing even after they explained it. Walter usually knew how to describe his experiments better, translate from science-y language to English. The other geniuses not so much.

And as her mind drifted off to Walter, she opened her eyes. She had laid on the couch due to her tired legs not being able to support her weight any longer. But as she thought of Walter again, she saw the newspaper. She looked for the TV remote, and ended up finding it next to the TV – too far for her to reach. She would have to get up to get it. Deciding not to, she took the newspaper.

She read everything without really thinking about it, her mind drifting off to better places. Or to Walter. She no longer knew if that was a good thought or not, but her mind kept thinking of him.

As she kept wondering if she had the energy required to take the walk to her bedroom or if she should just fall asleep there, something caught her eyes.

Suddenly, all the tiredness and exhaustion of the day disappeared. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her mouth was a little open, from surprise. Her eyes suddenly started to tear up. She couldn't take the newspaper from her hands, she couldn't put it down. Her arms weren't cooperating with her, and her eyes weren't seeing right due to the amount of tears.

On the newspaper was a photo of Walter, taken a few years ago on the first Christmas that she had with the team. She could still see him with his green sweater, the one she gave him. _It's silly. You need a little silly in your life._ She remembers saying. At that moment, four years ago, there was a smile on her face, one full of hope and love. But at the present, there was no sign of a smile, or hope and love on Paige's face. Only tears, hopelessness and sorrow.

She took her phone out of her pocket, turned it on and searched for Cabe's number. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, thinking of the last time they had spoken. She called, but there was no answer. She hanged up, deciding to call Toby. Then it hit her. He and Happy had a late appointment with a social worker to see if they could adopt a child. There wasn't any other options left for her. She couldn't call Sly, she knew he would be a mess. They were both hurt with each other.

She tried Cabe's cell again, hoping that this time he would answer. After the third try, he answered.

"Gallo." He answered. He didn't seem okay with himself, maybe it was because of what happened a few weeks ago, or it was because of what she just read. His voice was broken and Paige felt like he was going to break down at any moment.

"Hey, Cabe. It's Paige." She tried to answer without crying, but it was hard. "Can we meet?"

Cabe thought of his options, but he knew the old waitress needed to talk.

"Sure. Kovelski's?"

"Yeah."

When they hanged up Paige grabbed her jacket, suddenly becoming less tired and more alert. As she closes her apartment door, she kept thinking of what she just read.

 _ **Walter O'Brien, 35.**_ _  
Died this Monday, with a gunshot wound to his head. Family his heartbroken with what happened.  
Loving friend, son and a genius. Saved a lot of lives over his few years of life.  
He'll be missed._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **There will probably be only one or two more chapters.**

I hope this story is good, and at least a little better than I think it is. Always better in our head, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the short chapters!**_

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Scorpion or the characters.

* * *

As Cabe entered his car, his face was blank from emotions. Truth was, ever since he found his son lying on the floor of the place he always felt like home, he had no idea of what he was supposed to be doing with his life. He felt lost after losing his entire family.

It was a rainy day, and Cabe's hair was soaking wet. He had told Allie he needed time to think about what just happened, like that was even possible. His son was dead, he wasn't going to have any other brilliant thought or just have a coffee with him on the garage while they waited for everyone to arrive.

If the drops of rain hitting the windshield weren't enough for Cabe not to be able to see what was ahead of him, the tears in his eyes were. It was the first time since his death that he had cried, and all because the old waitress called him. He didn't blame her for his death, even though she took a part on his death.

He didn't know who to blame. Maybe he should've just blame himself, for not looking out for the young man's feelings. He should've know to see how he was feeling. But Walter was always so robotic when it came to feelings. When Cabe met him he couldn't tell if Walter was sad, angry, happy or tired. He needed to assume what the kid was feeling.

As Cabe drove to Kovelski's where he had so many great memories with his old family, he remembered Happy and Toby's wedding and finding Walter and Paige in the closet. He also remembered the aftermath, the crash and the island. And as those thoughts left his mind, he saw her.

Her makeup was ruined due to the tears, and she was wearing a ring. Cabe doesn't remember seeing it, or recalls talking to Walter about it. Maybe she had a new boyfriend or it was given by Drew.

The ring wasn't any of the rings he had saw Paige wearing over the years, and she wore rings all the time – he kept joking about it with her.

Cabe got out of the car and entered the restaurant. He found a place near the window, and he saw her getting in the restaurant. She searched for him for only a second, because she already had a feeling he was sitting there.

He smiled when she was near him. He wanted to hug her, to reassure her that everything would be okay. But he couldn't, because things weren't okay.

She sat down in front of me and smiled. It was a weak smile, not her usual smile. If she was wearing her normal smile, this would probably be a normal day. We wouldn't be here for the reason that we are here for. She takes the ring off and gives it to him.

"He gave it to me the day before the whole thing happened." She says. Cabe takes it in his hands and plays with it. He stares at it.

"Why did he give you this?" He asks, a couple of seconds later.

"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders. "He never said." She frowns. "I guess that was the way he was. That's Walter."

As she says that, tears start to stream down her face. Cabe looks at the ring and puts it in his pocket. As he reaches his pocket, two things come out. One was a tissue that he handed to Paige. The other was a picture he took when Walter a child. He wasn't paying attention to the camera, so he wasn't staring at it. No one knew about the photo he had taken that day.

He looked at Paige when he noticed her eyes staring at him. He took the photo out of his pocket and showed it to her. She smiled, a small smile at first and then a bigger one, with the tears falling harder and harder. She clutched it like life depended on it.

It took her a couple of minutes to stop crying that much. Tears kept streaming down her face, but it was less and less at each passing moment.

She wasn't letting go of the photo, because last time she let go of something – in this case, someone – she lost it for good.

There was no turning back. The moment he died, he was gone for good.

A lady showed up out of nowhere, with a plate. She looked at Cabe with big eyes as if sending him some kind of message.

Cabe looks at her curiously, looking like he had never seen her in his life. He then makes a face, like he recognizes her from way back when. He gets up and follows her, leaving Paige alone with the photo in her hand.

* * *

Cabe follows the woman outside and sees that she had stopped in front of a man.

"Good luck." She says, patting Cabe's shoulder and leaving.

Cabe looks at the man in front of him. He gets closer and notices some similarities with the man he had just cried about.

"Walter?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 _I know... Complicating stuff. I was originally letting Walter just be dead and create the story around that (and maybe I'll still do it :/) - But after reading the reviews you guys left (thank you for all of them!) I realized I couldn't do it. After that finale we can't handle more heart break, can we? And originally I was writing three chapters and that was it... I'm thinking of writing a couple more, since I got more ideas._  
 ** _Tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : _What's going on?!  
_ **Word Count:** _1248  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Scorpion or the characters._

* * *

The man in front of Cabe didn't seem like his son, at least regarding his clothes. Instead of his usually clean and ironed clothes (with the only exception to the 'rule' being when they were in a mission where there's always something going wrong) he was wearing dirty clothes and they were anything but ironed. He looked like he hadn't eaten anything substantial in a few days, probably since Cabe found him dead in his room.

Cabe stared at the weird figure for a while, trying to comprehend how someone who was dead was looking to him. He didn't understand because he could swear he had just seen him dead, that moment always present in his mind since it had happened.

The man gets up and stares into Cabe's blue eyes. The man smiles a little smile, before talking.

"Is she okay? Is everyone okay?"

If this was a normal moment, Cabe would've congratulated him for being worried about what others felt. But his wasn't a normal moment. It was everything but regular.

"Okay?! We thought you were dead? I called all of your friends and family to tell them the news! And you were alive the whole time?!" Cabe yelled.

"You called her? How did she take it?"

Cabe knew who the 'she' that Walter was talking about was. The same woman that was crying inside the restaurant while holding a photo of the man in front of him.

Truth was, Cabe had called everyone a couple of hours before Paige called. They all told Paige they needed to leave earlier, and somehow even Sylvester said it without raising any concerns on Paige. She was tired, so she didn't even hear the voice that Sly makes when he lies, something he hates to do to his closest friends.

Cabe didn't forget to call her and tell her the news. He simply didn't know how to tell her, was waiting for a better moment to tell her something that would never have a good moment to be told.

When she called him, at an awful moment, Cabe froze in time. The call went off, and Cabe kept being frozen in time. She called him three more times, and it was only on the last one that Cabe got himself the energy and will to actually answer the call. He knew or at least had a feeling, of what the call was about. That was why he didn't want to answer, he was worried about her reaction.

She could yell at him, yelling that he should've told her, finishing the call with her crying – or even both crying. She could start it with a good cry in the beginning and then start to yell at him for not telling her. Or, as it happened, she could just ask him to meet her somewhere and then not talk, only cries, while they were together. There were millions of ways that phone call could've gone like, somehow the one that actually happened was one that Cabe hadn't thought of.

He had millions of questions, but they had to wait. He hears the door he had just used to meet the strange figure in front of him open, but he doesn't turn around, still surprised about what was happening. The person that opened the door appears near the old man, just as surprised as he was. The young man looks at her the same way he always did, with the exception of that warm summer night where the team split apart, leaving the once warm garage, cold.

His eyes, once tired and broken, were smiling and alive, somehow. But it didn't last long.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you dead?" She tried to make it come out as a whisper, but it was loud, as it was fighting.

"Paige." The genius starts, softly. She melts, trying to secure herself without anyone's support. Whenever he said her name like that her knees would give out, but given the circumstances, she was even more in love. He was supposed to be dead, she was supposed to never hear him say her name again.

"Walter." She says, trying to fight the urge to hug his ragged, muscular body and kiss his tender, sweet lips. Oh!, how she missed him. The same could be said about the once dead person. Just like the old waitress, he felt the urge to hug and kiss her, but he couldn't. Too many issues, they needed to solve first.

Cabe stares at both of his children, feeling the tension rise between them. Trying to break the tension, he tries to understand what was happening.

"How are you here? I saw you dead!" The pain of his statement was seen in his eyes, Walter noticed. He was once told by Paige that the eyes are the window of the soul, but it wasn't until he saw the old man's eyes that he understood what that truly meant. He could see the man in front of him holding back the tears, trying to pretend like he was still strong, that nothing could bring him down. Not even the death of his son.

"It was a lie. I needed to be dead." Both non-genius look at each other before staring back at the not-so-dead-anymore man.

"You _needed_ to be dead?" Paige said, looking at him disbelievingly.

"Yes." He said, in a matter of fact.

" _ **Why**_?!" Cabe yelled, for the first time since he saw Walter lying in a pool of his own blood, showing some kind of emotion in front of others. Even if the sentiment was anger.

"Collins." He said, was again as if it was nothing.

They kept looking at him, expecting him to continue.

"I did all of this because of him. I knew he had tried to pull us, the team, apart." The two people looked at him, they face's clearly asking themselves 'how?'. So he answered. "Florence."

When her name was mentioned, Paige looked away. But then she grew a frown.

"Wait? Is that why it took you so long to like her? To accept her as part of the team? You know she was kind of a mole?"

Walter nodded. "But then I realized she started to act like you so many times before did around me. I noticed that change and thought that maybe she had feelings for me. Everything I did after that used that to my advantage. But I never did anything to prejudice our relationship Paige."

Paige drew a breath. It actually made sense in her mind. And so did in Cabe's mind. Except for one detail he had forgotten to mention to state.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" It was supposed to come out as a you-don't-trust-us kind of way, and t was spot on. Even Walter noticed!

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you. I just didn't want her to find out. She knew I didn't enjoy her company that much in the beginning, so it was easy to mask my plan."

"What are you going to do now?" Paige asked.

"I might need help." Walter admitted.

Getting her phone, Paige noticed that Walter wasn't understanding her move. "I'm calling the time. We'll meet at the garage. I'll drive you there."

When the two man nodded, they parted, Cabe to the garage and Paige stayed with Walter, trying to convince the others to go to the garage. They were going to have a long day ahead of them.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

It took me exactly two months after the last update to actually update again. Sorry for the long wait, completely forgot about this story. I'll start on the next chapter right now. Probably have another update in a couple of days. Hope you are all liking it, tell me what you think about this story and feel free o give me some ideas. Thanks to **MetalKyria** for that idea on the review section. Honestly, I was taking this a different path when I started it but I just didn't remember which and that review gave me a road to travel. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count** : _1021_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Scorpion or the characters. If I did, there would be either a good, proper ending or a new season._

* * *

Once they all got to the garage where they so many times solved cases and relationships were formed – and broken – Walter had showered, eaten and changed his old, destroyed clothes with some other clothes that were actually more like him. After shaving his three-days-old beard off, changing clothes and take a bath, he seemed more Walter than before.

Hanging around the board, assembling all the pieces that were once scattered around that big brain of his around that board to explain to his old teammates what he actually was doing. It became a little game of his, picturing what he was doing next.

The team entered the garage, instantly making them all remember the good – and the bad, of course – moments they spent there. Sylvester shivered when he remembered the fight he had with his brother all those weeks ago, the one that once he cooled down, regretted. But there was nothing he could. Toby and Happy looked at each other, noticing the man around the board. From the back, it seemed like their old boss, but they couldn't make it up. Paige entered behind them, closing the door to make sure Florence, once a valuable team member and now their enemies, wouldn't get in.

How did Walter notice and she didn't, she had no idea. But she was proud of him for actually noticing the change that occurred in Florence when she was around him. Of course, she was also jealous, but the proudness she felt was bigger than the jealousy.

Paige touched his back, making him turn around. She smiled, and he did the same thing. They felt peace in that split-second until they all gasped behind them.

They were shocked., evidently. I mean, a dead man was in front of them!

After the show wave passed, it was time for the questions. But Walter quickly pushed them aside with the promise that they would understand in one second.

He explained the theory he had, exactly like he had done with Paige and Cabe. After that, and after seeing all of their faces, he was expecting the questions, that were quickly fired on his direction.

"Why do you think it's Florence?" A still heart-broken Sly asked.

"I found it odd for her to appear out of nowhere after Collins run. I figured she was someone to help him discover something to bring the team down. It worked." He explained, the last part coming as a whisper they all heard, making them bow their head down in shame. Except for Happy who quickly shoved another question down his throat.

"Okay, Walt. Let's say I believe you. Do you have evidence to back up your theory?"

That made Walter smile. Not only because she called him by his nickname but also because she quickly tried to get the facts before she formed her own theory.

Without saying anything he pulls a file from a drawer, handing it over to Happy. She promptly puts herself on top of the table with her legs crossed and the file open on top of them. She quickly reads it, looks at Walter, and asks.

"You've been surveilling all of us?!" After that accusation, they all look at the file, with his handwriting all over it and photos of them.

"Yes. I have. I needed to know if any of you had contact with Florence. No one did." He says, bowing his head. "Sorry."

Happy looked at him, wondering what to say next. They all were.

"Look, I know things haven't exactly been good between everyone here, but if the kid thinks this is true, we at least should investigate. How many times did he trust you when no one else did? Just give him the benefit of the doubt." The dad of the group, Cabe, said, almost as pleading. He hated seeing his family broken the way it was.

"We should go bury Walter," Toby says, a few seconds after Cabe talked. They all looked at him like he was going crazy. All except for Walter.

"He's right," Walter said, nodding at Toby, who just smiled.

"You agree with him?" Paige asked. "You are both crazy."

"Walter is supposed to be dead. The funeral is today. We need to go pay our respects." Toby explained, saying the last part slowly, with his brow raised as to prove his point better.

Walter smiled. "I'm going to my own funeral."

* * *

The boys dressed in a suit, Paige wore a dress and Happy, being Happy, wore the same thing she always did. Didn't even bother. They all filled Ralph in on what was going on, leaving Flo out of that conversation – obviously. So, there it was, the entire Scorpion team, on their boss's funeral-not-really funeral.

Walter was watching from a distance with a cap and glasses as a cover. He saw an empty casket going down the earth, there in LA. His parents didn't even bother to show up or ask for the body to be shipped to Ireland. Go figures!

He saw his family cry, fake tears of course, but tears nonetheless. He was thankful that they knew the truth, their faces would show real emotions and real tears, and he would have to go there, in the middle of _his_ _own_ funeral to tell them everything was okay. When the funeral was finally over, they all gathered around the garage, without Florence, at first, but once Walter was upstairs, Florence was allowed in.

With Paige the new head of Scorpion – extinguishing Centipede from existence – Flo was allowed on the team since she was a _valuable_ and _needed_ _friend_ and _teammate._

They didn't like to lie, but this was, as Walter would say, for the greater good. It was a way they found to actually not make Florence discover anything about their plan and a way to understand her a little better. Sylvester, the worst liar out of all of them, didn't know how to act around her, so that was going to be tricky. But they are team Scorpion. If they can save the world, they can save each other!

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

Sorry for the amount of time it took me to post this. I've had this written for a long time, maybe even when I posted the third chapter. I wanted to write a case, an actual case that made the team go to the field. But I suck at writing that. So, if anyone would be able to help me with that, that would be amazing. Please. It's for the greater good :)


End file.
